releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
First Army
The First Army is Roland Wimbledon's military force, equipped with firearms and artillery. Its discipline and overwhelming firepower make it the strongest military unit among Four Kingdoms. Overview First Army has several features distinguishing it from other armies: discipline, logistics and equipment. Discipline Roland views discipline as a main merit of a soldier. All soldiers of unit must strictly follow orders. They are prohibited to break orders, rape, plunder or extort. If soldier violated the order but achieved merits in battle, he would be punished nonetheless. Compared to noble armies which rarely obey to lord of their lord, every soldier obeys to Roland and commander assigned by him. Logistics Unlike feudal armies who need up to half a month to gather armies, First Army is ready to advance on the same day as orders were received. Soldiers are carried by fastest means possible which would guarantee early and unexpected blow. All neccesary munitions and supplies are calculated and provided by City Hall. Equipment First Army is the only unit fully equipped with firearms. In front of rifles any armor is useless, while HMGs deal with swarms of enemies. Artillery hits the enemy from safe distance several times exceeding range of mangonels and breaks any stone wall. Strength First group of Militia's recruits consisted of a hundred menChapter 25. The second recruitment brought 200 men, thus Roland had 300 soldiers under his commandChapter 60. Chronology Border Town Militia To defend Border Town from demonic beasts Roland ordered Carter to recruit men according to requirements: male 18-40 years old, no criminal record, no disabilities. First serious attack of demonic beasts happened a week before Anna's Day of adulthood. Various species assaulted the wall in unusual coherence. Soon a huge tortoise-like hybrid beast appeared, slowly advancing towards the wall. After failed attempts to penetrate it by arrows and lead balls, it broke through the wall only to be killed by explosive package. However, in a breach rushed demonic beasts and Anna had to cover it with wall of flame, revealing herself in front of MilitiaChapters 49-50. The continious success of Militia in defending the wall attracted more people, the second group was an auxiliary force for the first one. In four days after Nightingale's return horn sounded again. This time it was intelligent four-winged hybrid, who avoided traps and crossed unprotected side of the wall. Leaving some men behind Roland, guards and Militia rushed to the city to capture him. The demonic hybrid killed a civilian and a member of Militia before he was shot by Iron AxeChapters 64-65. Roland held a funeral to honor deceased militiaman and paid his family 5 golden royals as compensationChapter 68. Attack on Duke Ryan War with Timothy Wimbledon Church war Conqust of Southenmost Region Organization Militia Militia was divided into three groups: Spear squad, Hunter squad and Flintlock squad. Spear squads were the most numerous consisting of ordinary people trained to thrust spear. They had to kill small beasts and hold stronger demonic species. Hunter squad consisted of hunters skilled with bows and crossbows, it was the main force to kill demonic beasts. Flintlock squad was equipped with flintlocks, they handled tough demonic beasts or hybrids who wouldn't die from bolt or arrow. By the start of Months of Demons only four men possessed firearms: Iron Axe, Carter and two elite hunters. Equipment Uniform Militia members wore brown and gray leather armor. Reorganized First Army kept this uniform. Gun Battalion weapons * Flintlock * 12mm revolver rifle * 8mm bolt rifle * 8mm Mark I type HMG Artillery Battalion weapons * 12-pound field artillery * 152mm Longsong artillery * Mortar Explosives * Explosive package Trivia References = Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Groups and Organizations Category:First Army